Common Ground
by NomadicOne
Summary: Words spoken in haste and anger hurt someone in an unexpected way. Now Ryoko finds some common ground with Tenchi as she deals with her own sense of self worth.


A/N: Okay, for a change of pace now :) This fic is going to use the OAV timeline, along with the 2nd movie. Now let me say one thing outright, I'm a HUGE T/R fan, but not an Ayeka basher. I like that character too, just not as much as Ryoko. So please don't expect me to flame or bash her in my fics, k? And any requests to crucify or maim her will go unheeded, so no flaming me either. Now then, this might be a one shot, depending on how much feedback I get. If there is no response, then I'll take it that no one really cares about it so I'll leave it as is. If there is a good response, I'll continue it on, it's all up to you guys, my readers. Well, happy new year to ya'll, and hope you enjoy my story.

Common Ground

"You've won boy." He said, his form disappearing into a cloud of molecules and debris from the mighty slash Tenchi had delivered. His yellow eyes remained as the room faded, glowing luminously in the void that remained. They stared at him, mockingly, as if taunting him with untold horrors yet to come. Tenchi could feel the power of his anger and pain still surging through him, tempered by the feelings of love he held for the women the evil madman had captured and hurt. The sound of his mocking laughter echoed through the blackness that surrounded him, forcing away the sense of victory and triumph he held.

The world around him exploded into a cacophony of light and sound, one more forming into the vile cathedral of the Souja. Kagato stood atop the staircase, green sword glowing in hand as he looked down on the young man, a cocky knowing smile on his face. Ryoko was entombed within the hourglass, struggling to keep her head above the falling sands that threatened to overwhelm her, while Ayeka hung immobile but for her eyes nearby Kagato's side. His mocking laughter sounded once more, coming from not only the man but from within Tenchi's mind as well. The peace he sought was flighty, skirting from his mind's grasp, unwilling to come to him. With a growing sense of unease, he focused his thoughts onto the master key in his hands, the blue blade crackling into existence but flashing as if the power was unstable.

"C'mon…what's wrong with this thing?" he asked, shaking the handle as if that alone would correct the issues with his birthright. A tickling sensation at the back of his mind pulled at his attentions, a faint woman's voice came to him, though his thoughts were too jumbled to make out what she was saying. "Tsunami?" he whispered, watching with now fear as Kagato slowly made his way down the stairs, walking with stately grace towards the distracted young man.

"Did you really believe that you could defeat me kid?" asked Kagato, pointing to the transparent ceiling, where the Sasami's ship was slowly being pulled into the fatal embrace with the Souja, an embrace that would drain the ship of her power, making Kagato a demi-god, unstoppable through all the universe. He laughed out loud, his head thrown back in hateful glee at the situation before him. Tenchi took several hesitant steps backwards, fear and uncertainty overwhelming his desire to save and rescue the women he'd become so fond of, that he'd grown to love.

Before he could gather his defenses, Kagato struck, moving with supernatural quickness and speed. His sword flashed before him, cutting gouges into the ground around Tenchi as he rolled and leaped from the onslaught. Fear ate him, driving all thoughts of attack from his mind, his only strategy being survival. The tip of the sword flashed in, his attacker having reversed a thrust and caught the agile young man off guard. It carved into his chest and scraped down his torso, opening flesh to reveal the harsh white and red of bone and blood beneath. Tenchi's eyes went wide with pain and shock at the contact, the force of the strike sending him sliding backwards into the dense stone column that held aloft the great ceiling.

He saw the scream from Ryoko, the power that built up within her as her anger at watching him bloodied in this fight. Ayeka as well struggled within her invisible bonds, her eyes gleaming with anger as she too summoned her powers, wanting to help the young man before Kagato could kill him. The sight of them fighting ripped into the man, steeling his resolve, pushing the pain to the side as he focused on struggling back to his feet once more. Blood, his blood, cascaded down his side, hitting the floor with a staccato sound as it splashed and pooled while his slowly made his way forwards. "No, I would rather die than allow you harm anyone of them. I WILL stop you." He promised through clenched teeth, holding forth the sword before him once more. The blue blade leapt into existence, then flickered and went out, filling Tenchi with a sense of power and well being, the storm of chaotic thoughts stilling in his mind, showing him singular purpose for his actions. In front of the young man a glowing light appeared, slowly transforming into three equal sized arms that took the shape of a Y. Holding out his arms into the light before him, he was clothed by the battle armor of the Light Hawk Wings as they slowly moved from the front to the back. Opening his eyes, Tenchi locked eyes with the madman, his usual warm eyes glittering with hate and rage. The wings formed before him once more, as he reached forward to grasp the end of one of them. A sword transmuted into his hand, while another wing formed over the forearm opposite the sword. He walked boldly forwards, shield deflecting and diverting the attacks Kagato sent at him, his steps never faltering or hesitating. Leaping to the attack, Kagato found himself on the receiving end of a massive cross body slash, the power of the energy sword separating his physical being as if he were nothing more than air.

Tenchi slowly turned to regard his opponent, the rage and anger flooding his senses, wanting to cause the man more agony, only to find himself faced with the demonic face of Yuhuza. The demon snarled at him, lofting herself against him, purple claws extended to rend the flesh from his body. He smiled cruelly as he welcomed the assault, only bringing the sword up at the last moment and dancing aside as he counterattacked. The smile he gave the demoness was vile as he drove the point of the sword into then through her chest cavity, blood exploding out her back with the power of his strike. He had pushed the power that surged through his body into the blade with the strike, causing the exit wound to be horrific and gruesome, the light slowly fading in the woman's eyes as her life left her.

The man turned to regard the two woman still held in thrall by the events, both sets of eyes wide with fear over his actions. This was not the man they loved, his actions cruel and calculating as he dispatched the two he'd faced. He'd shown them no mercy nor sympathy, but neither had he shown regret for the actions he'd taken against them. He moved towards them with the same methodical steps he'd used to close against Kagato, no haste or motivation in his measured walk.

"Lord…Tenchi?" asked Ayeka, her normally regal sounding voice strained as she addressed the man that walked towards her. He smiled at her, but it was devoid of warmth or feeling, saying nothing to the woman until his stood stoically before her.

"You're safe now." He said quietly, reaching up and pulling her down from her prison by her arm, not releasing the appendage until she had regained her feet. He walked from her then without another word, ignoring the tears in the woman's eyes as he did. Ayeka slowly extended her hand towards the back of the man, as if wanting to reach him before bringing it back and clasping it to her chest. "Lord Tenchi…" she trailed off, hanging her head and allowing the tears to fall freely as he walked to Ryoko's prison.

He waved the sword before him, sending a wave of energy crackling along the ground to slam into the hourglass, shattering the material that made it as if it were tissue paper. The fine material that had been slowly suffocating the woman scattering out in an avalanche that brought her rolling out. She coughed several times and looked up at the approaching man, his expression impassive as he coldly regarded her on the floor. "Tenchiiii…." She cried happily, the sound of her shimmering teleportation the only indication he had before finding her arms wrapped around his neck as she clasped herself to him.

His face never changed as he released the sword back into the wings, then reached up and pulled her arms from his neck before turning to face the surprised golden eyes. "He won't hurt you again." Was all he said to her, still holding her wrists before him. He looked at the tears appearing in her eyes with disdain, his mouth setting into a firm line. "Both of you need to return to Ryo-Ohki, we must get back." He said, releasing the beautiful pirate then glancing over to the princess. Ignoring the pleas and cries coming from behind him, he walked from the cathedral never looking back at them. His eyes were set with a feral expression, unable to contain the rage that still surged through his veins, a driving thought drowning out all the others. 'It felt good hurting them…' he told himself, sickening himself as he felt the overwhelming desire to cause more pain and suffering.

There was a stifled cry from the young man as he sat upright in bed, sweat beading and running down his face as his wide eyes were unseeing. His breathing was heavy and ragged as his heart pounded within his chest, looking around the room realizing where he was. "Nightmare…" he whispered to himself, his hand coming up and rubbing his face, clearing the sweat that was tickling his face. He calmed his tortured mind, forcing the horrible images and thoughts from his mind using the techniques taught to him by his grandfather. "Get a grip on yourself Tenchi…" he chided as his breathing slowed and heartbeat returned to normal. The young man leaned his head over and wiped the sweat from his brow with the sleeve of his t-shirt, feeling the cool night air prickle his skin causing it to pebble in the darkness. Laying back, he ran the dream through his mind once more, wondering why it played out like it did. 'It didn't even happen like that…and besides, I couldn't have enjoyed it, could I?' he asked himself, disturbed by the thoughts more then he liked to admit.

He stared at the ceiling for a long time that night, listening to the gentle sounds of the creatures outside his window. He found no answers or peace in the darkness, only more questions. Sleep returned to him reluctantly, finally pulling him into it's fitful embrace, to allow him dreamless slumber.

"Tenchi, it's time for breakfast!" came the call from Sasami from outside his door.

With a low groan, he forced his eyelid open, bright sunlight piercing the orb and causing him to wince it shut once more. "Alright Sasami, I'll be right there." He said, his voice still thick with sleep.

"Ok Tenchi, don't take too long or else Ryoko and Mihoshi will eat all the food." She warned him, her voice as cheerful as ever. He heard her calling out for her sister, Ayeka, to join them downstairs as well.

He smiled despite the fog in his head, "I won't, thanks." He called back, forcing himself to a sitting position in the bed. The comforter was hopeless tangled around him, half of it hanging to the floor beside the bed. With a bit of effort he was able to extract himself from the mess, bringing the comforter back onto the bed while swinging his feet off the bed to the floor. His muscles protested as he stood, stretching towards the ceiling as he raised his arms up and rose to the balls of his feet. He yawned deeply as he released the stretch, tunnel vision threatening him as vertigo washed over him with the exertion. "Man, I'm beat." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head as he walked to his closet and opened the door. He pulled out his normal field clothes, tossing them to the chair of his desk before pulling the practice gi from the shelf as well. "I hope grandpa takes it easy on me today." He said to himself, knowing full well that his sensei would do no such thing.

Finished changing his clothes, Tenchi walked down the stairs from his room towards the delicious smells and conversations that came from the kitchen. He always moved slowly while on the way to breakfast ever since Ryoko had decided to glomp on him one morning, causing him to fall down the stairs in her enthusiasm. He grimaced at the memory, his tailbone throbbing in commiseration. 'She means well, but I wish she'd be a bit more gentle.' He thought of the cyan haired woman that adored him. She was brash, loud and blunt to a fault, but she always seemed to be so full of life that he couldn't help but admire her spirit.

The annoyed voice of Ayeka filtered to his ears as he got about halfway down, interrupting his thoughts of Ryoko. The princess was as refined as Ryoko was uncouth, polite and longsuffering, though prone to fits of temper when it came to Ryoko. He shook his and smiled at the thought of the two women, different as night and day, yet each he loved more then he could say. He knew very well that they loved him, were patiently, or maybe not so patiently, waiting for him to make the decision of who he wanted to be with. The thought of losing either of them by having to make that decision caused an all too familiar ache in his heart, a hole in his soul that he didn't know how to fill. 'Not to mention Mihoshi and Washu, at least Sasami is young enough I don't have to worry about crushing her if I had to decide.' He thought, not really feeling better by it. He knew that no matter his choice all the women that now made up his eclectic family would suffer in some shape or form, and that was just something he couldn't bring himself to do. 'I've already lost…' his mind started, then stopped the thought train immediately, forcing happier thoughts to his mind as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner into the kitchen. He smiled brightly at the 5 women and one man that sat at the table. The chorus of good mornings always made him feel better, even when Ryoko teleported to his side and wrapped her arms around his, pulling him to his seat. "Good morning my Tenchi, I'm so glad you're here…" she purred to him as they sat down.

Ayeka's face went to a brilliant shade of red as she watched this transpire, "Ryoko, you will remove your hands from Lord Tenchi this instant! He doesn't need a devil woman like yourself pawing on him this early in the morning. Have you no shame?" she yelled at the woman, her hands flat on the table as she leaned forwards.

Ryoko laugh stopped the tirade, "Oh please Princess, you're just upset because I got to him first, besides he's never complained about it before so what does that tell you?" she taunted her long time rival and hidden friend.

The woman's red eyes widened with indignation, "How dare you, you, you…demon! Lord Tenchi would never sully himself with the likes of you, he has the noble blood of Jurai running through his veins. Besides, I've no need to throw myself at him like some cheap harlot, I'm sure Lord Tenchi understands that he deserves a woman of excellent culture and breeding like myself." She sniffed back, looking haughtily over her shoulder as she folded her arms across her chest.

The rest of the table went quiet at the ritual argument, watching them bicker and name call much like you would a tennis match. Tenchi, meanwhile, simply rolled his eyes and looked towards the heavens, wondering what he did to deserve this.

"How would you know Miss Priss? You don't even understand what a man like Tenchi needs in life, and let me assure you that you ain't woman enough to handle a man like MY Tenchi!" shot back Ryoko, tightening her grasp around the man's neck as she spoke, cutting off his oxygen and making his face grow red. "Isn't that right My Tenchi, tell her that we belong together and then we can do what lovers do." She then purred into his ear, her eyes shining with love while her finger was tracing little heart designs on his chest as she spoke.

Tenchi, who could now breathe again, flushed a deep crimson at the insinuations by Ryoko and was only able to sputter a denial while Ayeka's face went livid with anger at her words and actions towards her intended.

"YOUR Tenchi? YOUR Tenchi?" she shouted at Ryoko, leaping to her in rage her hands curled into fists by her sides. At her outburst, the remaining 3 women and Kashuito backed away from the table, preparing for another one of the explosions that was about to rip through the kitchen. "Get your filthy hands off Lord Tenchi this very instant Ryoko…I'm warning you!" she cried, little logs appearing around the irate woman.

Ryoko's mocking laughter sounded in Tenchi's ear, "Or what? You'll use that fine upbringing and breeding against me? Please!" she snorted, her eyes flashing in amusement at the woman.

"At least I had a decent upbringing and I'm not some murdering monster! I mean really, how can you expect anyone to love someone like you after everything you've done? You're nothing more than a monster demon that is hated throughout the universe!" Ayeka shouted, venom in her voice as the anger finally got the best of her. Instead of the verbal retaliation that she was expecting, dead silence met her, causing her to look up to her rival's eyes. What she saw there caused Ayeka's blood to run cold, gone was the anger and fire, replaced with a look of profound pain and loss. Ayeka's mind hurriedly replayed her last remarks and her hands flew to her mouth, "Oh….Miss Ryoko…" she whispered in horror, comprehending how deeply her remarks had cut into her friend.

Tenchi's eyes widened as he heard what she said, shock evident in his dark brown eyes at the severity of them. 'They may egg each other on but they'd never hurt each other…not like that…' he thought, unbelieving of what Ayeka had just said. He saw her realize what she'd said, regret and sorrow coming to her wonderful red eyes as she looked into Ryoko's amber ones. 'Oh boy, now what?' his mind wondered as he could still feel Ryoko's arms around him, though they were stiff from shock.

"Ayeka!!" shouted Sasami, shattering the moment of silence that had fallen over them, her voice reproving of what her sister had just said. "You know that's not true! Apologize to Ryoko!" she yelled, pointing at Ryoko as her eyes bore holes into her sister over the hateful remarks. Ryo-Ohki gave the woman a reproachful 'Miya' from the top of the younger princesses head.

"No…it's ok…" came the broken whisper of Ryoko, her arms pulling back from Tenchi so fast that the man fell over at the loss of support. Without a word more, the woman teleported away with the shimmering sound everyone knew so well.

"Ryoko!" called out Ayeka, tears in her eyes now, holding out her hand toward where the woman just disappeared. "Lord Tenchi…I never meant…Oh my…" she said, sinking to her knees with remorse over what she'd done to her friend.

The young man slowly sat upright and regarded the woman across from him with sympathy and a bit of anger, "That was unfair Ayeka, you know very well that she didn't do all those things, it was Kagato." He reminded her, shaking his head, trying to figure out where Ryoko would go. Looking over to the cabbit that sat upon Sasami's head, "Hey Ryo-Ohki, you know where she went?" he asked hopefully.

With a sad 'Miya', the little creature shook her head, her eyes showing tears at not knowing where her mistress was.

Sighing heavily, he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the emerald eyes of the universe's greatest genius, "I'm sorry Tenchi but she's closed off the link with both me and Ryo-Ohki, but I know she's still nearby. Just because I can't sense her thoughts don't mean that I can't tell she's still nearby." She told him, squeezing his shoulder comfortingly.

"I'll go find her and apologize immediately." Said Ayeka, wiping her hands over her eyes to brush the stray tears from her face and beginning to rise.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Princess, Ryoko isn't going to be the best of moods with you at the moment. I think it would better if Tenchi went and talked to her." Said Washu, glancing over to the woman, her voice level and firm before looking back to Tenchi.

"What's going on down here? You woke up Mayuka." Came the voice of Noboyuki from the stairs, carrying Tenchi's infant daughter that was now fussing. He rocked her gently in his arms as he regarded somber group before them, "I thought for sure that we were going to have to replace the kitchen again, then nothing happened." He stated, looking more than a bit confused at the turn of events.

Sasami and Mihoshi walked over to Tenchi's father and offered to take the baby from him, which Sasami was given the youngest Masaki. "C'mon Mayuka, me'n Mihoshi will get your breakfast." She said in a happy singsong voice as they walked into the kitchen.

"Tenchi, perhaps it would be best for you to find Ryoko before she does something rash." Came the calm voice of his grandfather, causing the group to regard the older man. He was standing in the living room, looking out a window with his arms behind his back. "She is a spirited young woman that has high passions Tenchi, but she still is a someone that wears her heart on her sleeve." He reminded his young student and grandson. "I will be at the shrine." He ended, and slowly walked from the room and out the front door.

Nodding to himself as he watched his grandfather leave, he looked over at Washu, "Okay, I'll go find her. I've got an idea where she might be." He told the woman's mother, as he too followed his grandfather from the house.

Looking back at Ayeka, Washu simply shook her head, "I'm going back to the lab now, try not to destroy the house." She said, muttering under her breath as she left to the closet/dimension portal to her lab.

Ayeka silently leaned down and began to clear the table of the ruined breakfast, picking up the dishes as her mind replayed the horrible events from a morning ritual fight gone wrong. 'I didn't mean that Ryoko, truly I didn't.' she said to herself, willing herself not to cry over the wrong she'd done to her friend.

Tenchi wandered the grounds of his house, then made his way towards the shrine, checking the tree's that Ryoko loved to nap in as he went. It was early June and the leaves rustled lightly in the wind that eased it's way through the branches.

"Ryoko!!" he called, bringing his hands up to cup the sides of his mouth. He paused to listen for a moment, hoping to hear something, anything from the golden eyed woman he was looking for. Silence was still his only companion as a gnawing sense of worry started to bother him about her disappearance. Sighing, he continued his jog down the worn path that wound it's way through the forest of trees and wild flowers. The heavy scent of cherry blossoms and fresh wildflowers hung heavy in the air the deeper he got into the forest where the breeze hadn't reached yet. Slowly, the forest gave way to sparse trees as he climbed upwards towards the last place he could think of that she might have gone, her cave. Tenchi knew very well her fear of the place and the memories it usually invoked in her, but she still came there when something was seriously bothering her.

His knowledge of the woman was rewarded as he could hear sobs coming from small clearing ahead. Tenchi slowed his approach, the timbre and frequency of the cries tearing a hole into his heart. It was as if he could feel each cry as a part of himself, each pain his own. 'She can't believe that…can she?' he thought, furrowing his brow at the thought, wondering what he could say to her.

Never one to let thinking get in the way of helping someone he truly cared for and loved, he stepped into the clearing and saw her lying on the rock over her cave, her face buried in her hands as her body was curled into a fetal position, sobs racking the beautiful woman's body. Moving quickly up the embankment, he reached her side and knelt next to her, reaching a hand out to comfort her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried at him, trying to curl further into herself to avoid his touch. "Don't touch me!" she ordered him, sorrow breaking her voice, making her sound defeated.

"Ryoko…" he said quietly, wincing at the pain in her voice, wanting to reach her and let her know that she wasn't the monster Ayeka said. "She didn't mean it, she was just angry." He said, trying to explain to the hysterical young woman the situation that happened after she left.

"You're defending her, so I am really a monster!" she told him, breaking into a new bout of tears. "I've tried SO HARD…" she sobbed again, her voice cracking with the emotion of the statement, "But all anyone see's is a MURDERER!" she screamed into her hands.

Tenchi was rocked back to his heels at the woman's words, he'd never seen her as anything but Ryoko, the beautiful and loving pirate that had caused his life to be so exciting. "RYOKO!! That's not true and you know it. We don't think that about you at all." He said, his voice a bit louder then he meant it to be. 'Great genius, yell at her why don't ya?' he berated himself, then moved forwards before she could scoot away from him. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he leaned forwards, "I've never seen you like that and neither has anyone else here Ryoko, we all love you." He told the crying woman softly, even as she flinched under his touch.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes as Ryoko's tears slowed, she seemed to be comforted by his being there. Finally, she lowered her hands from her face, showing red eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. With a shuddering sigh and hitching breaths, she sat up and held her back to him, looking out into the distance at the wilds before them. "She's right you know. I murdered a lot of people…how can anyone love me after what I've done? How can YOU love me?" she trailed off, the last part all but inaudible. She wrapped her arms around herself while she took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Maybe it would be best if I went away for a while." She said, almost to herself, as if weighing options without an audience.

"Ryoko…don't talk like that. You know that what happened wasn't your fault, Kagato controlled you like a puppet. You had no control over any of that, so how can anyone blame you?" he offered reasonably, knowing it wasn't much to start with, but it was the absolute truth. "And if you left, what would that mean for the rest of us huh? What about Mayuka? Or Sasami? What about ME Ryoko?" he asked, pulling names he knew she cared about, saving himself as last. Tenchi hated using such a blatant emotional ploy like this, it didn't feel right, but he needed to break through the emotional barriers she was erecting. "Do you think we wouldn't miss you if you left us all Ryoko. Despite what was said this morning, we DO love you, very much so. So don't talk about leaving again ok?" he said, reaching forward to touch her shoulder again. 'At least this time she didn't flinch when I touched her.' He thought, counting what minor blessings he could.

Her cyan hair shook from side to side, "You'd get along fine without a murdering monster Tenchi, after a while you wouldn't even notice I was gone." She said, her voice dead in it's lack of emotion. "Do you know what it's like Tenchi? To have killed and only remember vague slices of the events? It's like it was all a dream, like it happened to someone else. Then I get a rise out of Ayeka like today, reminding me that I was responsible for thousands of innocents deaths." She told her, shivering in the warm sunshine, her arms tightening around herself. "I spent 700 years in there, reliving every moment, crying silently in the cold dark. I used to pray that what ever devil was listening would come and take me, that I didn't deserve to live. Only to be ignored and kept barely alive in there, haunted by the deaths of thousands, hearing their screams and pleas for mercy." She revealed, hunching her shoulders as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Oh Ryoko…" he said quietly, hearing the tortured voice of a woman broken by her past. He moved behind the woman and sat down with his legs to either of her sides, wrapping her into his arms. He felt her stiffen in surprise at the contact, and struggle slightly to remove his arms, then finally relax back into his chest. Her tears came again then, her cries painfully silent as her chest shook but not a sound escaped her lips. He leaned his head forward and rested his chin on her shoulder, his heart aching at her pain. The back of her head rested on his shoulder, her tear filled open eyes looking up while his tear filled eyes regarded the ground before them.

"With everything that's happened since you got me out of there My Tenchi…" she said after some time of comfortable silence, "I thought that I had made some amends for my actions when that bastard controlled me." She told him quietly, her eyes watching the clouds above as they lazily made their way across the azure sky. "You showed me what love really is, you know that Tenchi?" she asked him softly, a hint of her former self in the question. "But then I wonder if I even deserve someone as wonderful as you after all I've done. I mean, she's right about that too, you're a prince Tenchi. How could you love some ruffian space demon pirate? You deserve someone that will do you proud." She admitted quietly, shame once more clouding her voice.

"Listen to me Ryoko, just because I'm a prince because of my parents doesn't make me any different from anyone else. I mean, it's not like I knew or was even brought up to think or act like that. Look at Ayeka or Sasami, they've both been brought up around royalty, I'd never fit in with their friends." He explained, opening himself up to the vulnerable woman. "Besides, last time I checked I still have a say on what I want to do with my life, or who I want to spend it with." He added, a little annoyed by the way he was always pushed or pulled in regards to a decision about the women in his life.

Sighing heavily, he tightened his embrace around Ryoko's waist, "No matter who I choose Ryoko, I'm going to love that person because of WHO they not WHAT they are. So don't go trying to tell me who's best for me, ok?" he said, giving a small smile into her hair. He felt her arms drift down and cover his, holding his embrace to her.

She seemed about to say something, but instead just let out a breath as if accepting what he had to say. Once more, neither of them said anything for a long while, each lost in their own thoughts, content just by being near the other. "I'm sorry Tenchi, I didn't mean to make you worry." She said, her voice finally calm, peaceful. "I just wasn't prepared to hear that…not like that, you know?" she asked, quietly showing the depth of her hidden feelings about her housemates.

Tenchi smiled to himself at her question, knowing full well how much his odd family unit loved each other for all their faults and idiosyncrasies. "She's going to apologize to you for what she said you know, she really didn't mean that. You two fight so often that…well, you know, it was bound to happen that you'd both go to far one day. I'm just glad no one was killed." He responded to her, saying almost the same thing to her he'd said to Ayeka.

"HEY! I would never go THAT far!" she said defensively, but didn't move from the warmth of his embrace. Tenchi rarely showed any type of affection to the girls, and Ryoko wasn't about to let opportunity slip by. "Me and the Princess, we just like to argue…" she told him, admitting that she liked fighting with the uppity woman.

"Believe me Ryoko, ALL of us have noticed." He said deadpan, as she slapped the hand under hers.

"So, you really don't think that she thinks I'm a murderer?" she asked him quietly, her face going downcast, needing to hear his reassurances about her worth.

"Ryoko, can I tell you something?" he asked her quietly, remembering the recurrent nightmares he'd been having. 'She's the one that would understand what I'm going through.' He thought, knowing that his admission to her would help her gain ground on her own self-esteem.

"Anything my Tenchi." She told him immediately, liking the fact that he was actually TALKING to her, instead of running from her like he usually did. 'Of course it has nothing to do with the fact that you're not molesting or pressuring him would it?' came the chiding voice of Zero in the back of her mind. She gave her alter ego a mental glare, but didn't argue her rather valid point.

"You know that I've killed too." He said, his keeping his voice steady. "I wasn't being controlled or anything like that. I've killed because they tried to hurt my family, the ones I love." He told her, faces coming back to him as he spoke. Kagato's evil yellow eyes, and even the misguided face of Yuhuza when she died floated into his minds eyes. "I have to live with that every day. I know it had to be done, that there were no options, but…still…" he said, his voice trailing off.

Ryoko sat stunned by the young man's admission, unable to think of what to say to such a thing. "But Tenchi…" she began, and found herself staring his words in the face, 'I've killed because they tried to hurt my family, the ones I love.', the words rang in her head. Tears sprang back into her eyes, "I'd never thought of it Tenchi, it didn't occur to me that what you did would effect you." She admitted to him. She tried to turn to face him but his firm grasp halted her movements, as he whispered to her not to do so. With a frustrated sigh at wanting to comfort him, she settled back down, though her arms held his around her more tightly as if by defiance.

"I've…I've been having nightmares Ryoko…where I like the killing." Tenchi explained, the laughed at himself derisively, "It kills me inside to have done it, yet in my dreams I want to hurt them over and over again." He told her shaking his head. "You know, when I train with grandpa, he teaches me the path of the warrior. He never mentioned how hard that path is to actually follow, or how to deal with your actions when you finally walk that path out of training." Tenchi told the woman in his arms, opening up his hidden pains to her.

He shuddered behind her, as if cold for a moment, as he steadied his emotions. "A dead foe will never trouble you again. Too bad that they never tell you about them haunting your dreams." He whispered to her, unconsciously moving closer to her with the quiet words.

Ryoko's eyes grew wide with the introspective words from the man she loved so, having never seen such a side to him. He sounded lost, scared by what he'd done and what he thought he'd become. "Tenchi, you did nothing wrong. I know that you've been taught to defend yourself and the ones you love, and that would involve fighting. Look at how many times you've fought and not had to harm anyone. You're NOT a killer my Tenchi, don't ever think that you are." She stressed to the hurting young man. Her voice was strong once more, showing the strength she prided herself on. "You did what you had to do, because THEY didn't give you a choice. It wasn't like you went looking for them, they came after us and you defended us. Don't you see that?" she asked, finally phasing from his grasp and appearing behind him, this time wrapping him in her strong arms as she kneeled.

To say that the young man was surprised was a mild understatement, he was so involved in her words that when she disappeared he was unprepared and almost fell over. Only her arms around his shoulders kept him upright, her body pressing against his back. She was warm, that was the first thing that came through his mind, the next being that she was much softer then he'd imagined. All the times she glomped on him, he'd never actually thought about her body next to his, concentrating more on getting out from under her affections. He relaxed in her arms, shocking the both of them with the action, "I know all that Ryoko, it still doesn't change how I feel though, sound familiar?" he asked, finally making his point to the woman that held him.

Ryoko was quiet for several moments, realization dawning on what he'd done for her and how much he'd given her with just that little bit of himself. Her tears came once more, unbidden at the love she felt for this man in her arms, and how much he meant to her. Nodding, she smiled through the tears, "I understand now Tenchi….thank you." She whispered to him, burying her face into the side of his neck. This wasn't like the way she normally did things with Tenchi, instead she simply wanted to touch him, to be near him, and it seemed like he was responding in kind to that type of stimulus, as he leaned his head against hers. She felt his hands grasp hers as they held him, his work callused hands rough against the soft skin of the back of her hand.

The two of them simply sat and held the position for a while, each content with simply being, existing in the moment. As she slowly, reluctantly raised her head, her heart felt lighter than it had in some time. She didn't feel alone anymore, like she was isolated in all the universe, someone else knew her and understood what she felt, just as she understood them. Her smile was soft and warm, sincere in it's love for the man she held, though now was not the time to push him, not after how much he'd given her today. "C'mon my Tenchi, we'd better get back before they start to worry about us." She told him softly, releasing him as she stood.

Tenchi groaned slightly as he stood, then turned and faced her a warm smile that reached the depths of his expressive eyes on his face. "You gonna be ok Ryoko?" he asked her, cocking his head to the side.

She nodded shyly but regarded him with her golden cat's eyes, "Yeah, I think I will…thanks to you." She told him, giving him a special smile that she showed only to him.

Nodding his approval at her they walked side by side down the path to the staircase cut into the side of the mountain. Both were simply happy to listen to the sounds of life around them, appreciating the little things that brought such good things to them both.

Ryoko jumped slightly as she felt Tenchi's hand slide into hers, squeezing it gently as they walked down the stairs. Both her and Zero blushed profusely at the forwardness of his actions, though Ryoko didn't mind in the least. 'I told you.' Was all Zero would say, her happiness at the turn of events evident in her mental voice. Ryoko smiled at the voice in her mind, not willing to argue and ruin this moment. 'No matter what happens, I won't leave you Tenchi, you own my heart.' She thought to herself, enjoying the walk back to the house.

The two young people made their way to the house, having released each others hands at the base of the stairs. As Ryoko approached, she could see Ayeka working in the flower garden in the front yard, and her steps faltered. "It's ok Ryoko, trust me, ok?" Tenchi told her, placing a hand in the small of her back and moving her forward slightly. Her back was muscled well that rippled when she moved, surprising the young man with how well she took care of her body, despite her habits. He smiled at Ayeka as Ryoko walked slowly towards her rival and friend, giving her a wave to let her know things were ok.

Standing, the Princess brushed the dirt off her hands and knees, before walking out to meet Ryoko. Her head down she met the woman she'd wronged, "Miss Ryoko, I would like to say that I'm terribly sorry for what I said to you this morning and assure you that I feel nothing like what I said." She said quickly, as Ryoko wouldn't let her get a word in. To the woman's surprise, Ryoko simply laughed at her apology, but there was no malice in it.

"C'mon now Princess, you know as well as I do that if we didn't fight like that we'd think that we hated each other." She told her, smiling to show her fangs as she did. Her face softened slightly, as she regarded her friends red eyes, "But thanks, it means a lot to know that don't really think I'm a monster." She told her, then put up the thick emotional defenses she normally held. "Not that what you think really MATTERS after all, I mean, I may be a monster but I'm still going to win Tenchi's heart ya know." She said, giving the woman a wink.

Ayeka's eyes widened then slanted with mischievous glee, "Oh, I hardly think a demon monster like you could be hardly considered competition for one such as me." She responded to her, giving her regal laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand.

Mihoshi looked over to Sasami with a confused look, "What just happened Sasami, I thought that Ayeka and Ryoko would get along better now." She asked the younger princess.

Sasami just shook her head, but smiled happily at her blonde friend, "They're fine now Mihoshi. Let's go start dinner before they decide to show each other how much they care, ok?" she said, walking back towards the kitchen.

The bubbly blonde smiled brightly and followed the master cook into the kitchen, "Okay, can I help then?" she asked, totally forgetting about the scene playing out in the front yard.

Tenchi involuntarily ducked as a massive explosion rocked the peaceful countryside as he walked through the front gates. "Looks like some things never change." He told the twin guardians of the compound.

Azaka and Kamidake turned to regard the young master, "Things are always so peaceful here on planet earth." Said the guardian to the right, while the one on the left agreed. "Yes, it's another beautiful day here."

Tenchi just smiled and shook his head, hearing the echoes of the two rivals for his heart fighting up the path, their voices indistinct though he could easily hear the joy they took in tormenting each other. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He told them, looking up at the dragon fly that circled his head.


End file.
